Papi Gwendal
by BobMo
Summary: Aujourd'hui les gosses sont trop ancrés sur leur console. Si seulement il pouvait entendre le mot des vieux


Dans la jungle colombienne, ma mission est de descendre tous ces FARC, mon but : récupérer les otages dans leurs camps de base. J'ai été nommé capitaine récemment et je mène mon équipe dans ce désert de végétation. Mais tous ce qui m'intéresse c'est de tuer l'ennemi, les éliminer un à un de sorte que mon rapport soit effectif. J'ai perdu des hommes mais je m'en fiche…Après tout, tant que je suis en vie. La mort des autres ne me cause aucun soucis, ni remords.

La soif me tenait à la gorge. Avec cette chaleur, il m'était impossible de me concentrer pleinement dans l'action. J'appuyai sur Start et tâtonna à la recherche de la lumière. L'éblouissement qui suivit l'ouverture des lourds rideaux m'abasourdit un moment, puis l'effet disparut. Je titubai dans la pièce voisine, ouvrit le frigo et saisit la bouteille de coca à moitié pleine. Le soleil lourd accablait le littoral d'une lourde chaleur.

Pour moi, elle était trop assommante, et bouger dans cette fournaise m'enthousiasmait le moins du monde. Je m'accoudai au rebord granitique de la fenêtre et plissa des yeux pour distinguer le paysage dans les rayons incandescents. La maison se situait à l'aplomb d'une colline et j'avais une vision plongeante de la côte parmi les pins et les rochers. En avalant une gorgée du soda, j'aperçus un petit vieux qui grimpait la colline sur le chemin de pierre passant devant la maison. Il avait tout d'un vieux loup de mer : son képi de travers trônait sur un crâne à moitié atteint de calvitie, la pipe en bouche éteinte tressautait sous ses maugréassions indistinctes et une canne diminuait sa démarche chaloupante. Peu impressionné par ce demi-siècle d'histoire, j'allais retourner dans mon antre de jeu quand il m'interpella :

**_Oh le jeunot ! Il n'aurait pas un p'tit bout d'chique à m'passer ?_**

Je pivotai et le dévisagea. Il s'adressait bien à moi. Ma grand-mère devait bien le connaître. Ils se connaissaient tous dans le village.

_**Je vais voir s'il en reste, lui lançais-je, réservé sur ses relations avec ma grand-mère.**_

Je quittai mon poste et descendis dans une pièce, considérée comme une cave, avoisinante à la maison. Je pris un morceau et poussa la lourde porte en bois. Le grincement dû alerter le vieux car il débarqua à moitié en galopant devant moi, attrapa la chique que je lui tendais et l'enfourna immédiatement. Il s'assit sans gêne sur le banc en pierre à proximité et m'invita tout naturellement à le suivre :

_**Alors le jeunot, il a peur du Papi Gwendal ?**_

J'hésitais entre refuser poliment pour retourner à ma partie et ne pas décevoir celui qui m'attendait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oh et puis, Mamie allait me punir si je faussais compagnie à l'un de ses amis, ma console allait patienter 10 minutes.

Je rejoignis le « papi Gwendal » sur la place vacante du banc et porta une étude attentive du sol, trop timide pour regarder de face l'adulte.

_**-Ben on dit rien ? Je vais pas t'croquer, tu sais ? J'suis pas le Croque-Mitaine !**_

Et il s'étouffa dans un rire rauque avant de déglutir, reprendre sa mastication et continuer :

_**Tu f'sais quoi isolé dans ton coin ?**_

Je clignai des yeux, un peu surpris par une demande directe de mes activités et répondis simplement :

_**Je jouais.**_

_**J'me doute bien qu'tu joues. Les gosses de ton âge n'ont qu'ça à faire. Et à quoi il s'occupe ce gaillard ?**_

_**A la Play Station.**_

_**A la plaie « station » ? répéta-t-il surpris. Ce jouet glauque où qu'les enfants de nos jours, ils passent des heures devant ? C'pour ça alors que les rideaux sont tirés. Ah la la ! Les p'tiots de notre temps, eux, ils savaient quoi faire d'leurs mains**_.

Devais-je le prendre mal ? Je gesticulai sur ma place, mal à l'aise. Ce vieux avait-il été envoyé par ma grand-mère pour me faire un sermon ? Le papi Gwendal m'observa curieux. Il cracha puis tomba dans ses souvenirs lointains.

J_**e me souviens quand ils dévalaient la colline d'en face avec leur caisse en bois à roulettes, des dangers ambulants ces mômes-là mais au moins ils z'étaient pas dans nos pattes. Ils finissaient leurs courses dans l'eau. Tudiou ! et ils revenaient trempés à la maison, les saletés ! Pis, quand ils faisaient la guerre des pommes à cidre trop mûres qu'c'était comique. Paf ! y'en a un qui s'en mangeait une dans la poire et l'autre qui avait été prise pour cible de tous, ressemblait à une compote sur pied.**_

Si le vieux n'avait que ça à me raconter, ça ne m'enchantai guère plus. Se salir, et puis quoi encore ? Les vêtements coûtent chers de nos jours et puis merci bien mais je porte de la marque, moi. Je réprimai un soupir et somnolai en regardant le lointain…Que pourrais-je bien faire de plus avec mon capitaine de guerre ?

**_Oh le jeunot, j'te cause, si tu t'ennuies dis-le moi au lieu d'faire semblant !_**

Il cracha et grommela :

_**Ils savent pas s'occuper et en plus ils ont pas le cran d'l'ouvrir. Bientôt ces gosses, ils seront même plus capables d'penser.**_

J'ignorai cette remarque et tentai de relancer la conversation sur un ton sympathique, je voulais pas que Mamie sache que j'avais été désagréable :

_**Et sinon, faisaient-ils autres choses, comme des jeux de simulation ?**_

Et devant le regard interrogateur du vieux, je m'expliquai :

_**Comme poursuivre un faux malfaiteur, ou reproduire la seconde guerre mondiale…**_

Le vieux écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis partit dans un fou rire. Vexé, j'attendis droit comme un « i », la bouche pincée. Il s'étrangla à nouveau puis se calma.

_**Dieu, qu'ils en ont d'la pauvre imagination ces mioches d'nos jours.**_

Il essuya des larmes naissantes et poursuivit le plus sérieusement au monde, la voix grave :

**_Non, pas de jeux de simulation. Des jeux réelles, oui. Nos p'tits hommes s'amusaient à tendre des pièges à n'importe qui : aux bestioles qui parcouraient la forêt, aux donzelles qui marchaient sur la plage. Mais figures-toi que les bêtes qu'ils attrapaient, ils les tuaient, et hop un truc en plus pour le souper ! Les donzelles qui s'tordaient la cheville dans les trous avaient plutôt tendance à être infecte. La pêche aussi qu'ils aimaient, 'partaient sur leurs embarcations vétustes et 'faisaient les singes devant les pêcheurs ! Tudiou ! Je leurs auraient bien collés une volée à c'moment-là !_**

Il fronça des sourcils face aux souvenirs qui resurgissaient tandis que je me pendais de plus en plus à ses lèvres.

_**Les gosses de ton âge travaillaient aussi, et ça c'était d'l'aventure ! Un monde nouveau où ils se réjouissaient d'être dans l'monde des adultes, d'nos jours c'est plutôt le contraire, plaça-t-il rapidement. Je me souviens du p'tit moussaillon. Bertrant qu'il s'appelait. Toujours à gambader n'importe où de la proue à la poupe, et un joyeux garçon en plus. Mais avec la première tempête, il a vite dégagé du pont. On l'a récupéré de justesse mais à la suivante il a quand même rejoint ces milliers d'âmes d'marins.**_

Un frisson me secoua l'échine, j'avais peur de la mort. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

_**Le pauvre, laissais-je échapper.**_

_**Deuh quoi ? S'écria le grand-père. Le pauvre ? Il s'avait très bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, et puis il a très bien vécu avant. Il était pas malheureux sur terre et sur l'rafiot. En plus, il aimait la mer alors mourir comme ça, ça n'a pas dû traumatiser son âme. La mort c'est qu'un passage, tant qu't'as pas de regrets, t'as pas avoir peur.**_

Il marqua un temps de pause, se grattant la barbe, et scruta mon visage. Il prit un air blasé et balança :

_**En te voyant, t'as du souci à te faire. Passez sa vie à être esclave d'un écran est lamentable. Pourquoi qu'tu passerais pas chez moi d'main, ta vieille grand-mère s'ra sur'ment d'accord. Puis je t'emmènerais dans un endroit où c'que tu bois n'est pas artificiel mais qui sort directement de la terre. Tu vas boire la pisse d'la terre mon gaillard et tu verras que y'a rien de plus frais et bon ! Sur ce, je te quitte ! C'est qu'va y avoir la tournée du patron c'soir !**_

Avachi sur le banc, je suivis le vieux du regard partir sur le chemin aux reflets miroitants. Je fis tourner le coca dans la bouteille et tenta de décortiquer ce que j'aillais boire demain. Et puis après tout, la télé était restée allumée.

Je me précipitai dans la maison, jeta la bouteille à la poubelle et lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une vision m'étonna : des losanges de toutes les couleurs virevoltaient au pied de la colline. Des jeunes jouaient aux cerfs-volants sur la plage. Les échos de rire m'indiquaient que ce jeu leur plaisait. Sur l'écran, j'avais le choix entre « Reprendre » ou « Quitter ». Je pris la manette et sans hésitation, j'éteignis la console.


End file.
